


The Switch

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pendragon & Co Winter Holidays [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Switch

**Author:** sidhe_faerie (@faeriefantasy)  
**Title:** The Switch  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 754  
**Characters & Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Triggers and or Warnings:** None  
**Prompt 21:** Modern AU - Character A has spent  the last nine months telling their family about their amazing partner and they just dumped them before the winter break. Character A begs Character B to  be their fake partner. (Que_sera sera88)  
**Summary:** Arthur agrees to be Gwen’s boyfriend for the holidays.  
**Authors notes:** Written for Pendragon and Co. Winter Holiday Exchange

 

**The Switch**

Arthur knocked on the door of Morgana's dorm room.  He was picking her up on his way home for winter break.

Morgana opened the door but wouldn’t let him in. “I’m not ready. Gwen is a mess and I’ve been trying to calm her down. Can you go get a cup of tea or something?”

Arthur sighed and nodded. “Just don’t take too long. I want to be home by dark.”

Morgana nodded and started to shut the door, but she opened it instead and grabbed Arthur by the arm. “I have an idea.”

Arthur frowned but let Morgana pull him inside.

“Gwen’s boyfriend broke up with her and he was supposed to go home with her. She’s told her dad that she’s bringing someone with her.” Morgana whispered.

“You should go with her.” Arthur whispered back.

“She told her dad it was her new boyfriend and since I’m not a boy it wouldn’t work.” Morgana glanced over her shoulder at Gwen wiping her tears the smiled at Arthur. “You’re a boy.”

“Morgana! She doesn’t even know me that well.”

“She’s always said you were….handsome. Please Arthur. She’s build up her dad’s expectations of this great boyfriend that she’s been seeing for months. You get out of holidays with Father.”

“What happened to the boyfriend? Arthur looked over at Gwen. “He had better be dead.”

“She met his fiancé when she went to his flat to tell him about the trip. It seems he was just using her the whole time.” Morgana tugged on Arthurs arm. “Do it for me?”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “I’ll do it for her. You can get stuffed.”

Morgana smiled. “Thank you Arthur.”

Arthur went over and sat on the bed next to Gwen. “Are you alright?”

Gwen shook her head and bit her lip. “I was supposed to be bringing my boyfriend home but I don’t’ have one now. My father was so happy.” 

“I can be your boyfriend.” Arthur rubbed her shoulder. “If you'll have me.”

Gwen looked at him curiously. “Why do you want to help me?”

“I don't like to see you cry.” Arthur wiped a tear from her cheek. “I can kill him for you. What's the arse’s name?”

“Lance Dulac and don’t kill him. He's not worth it.” Gwen hugged him. “Thank you for doing this, Arthur.” 

Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Anything for you Gwen. You have a good heart and it should never be broken by some arse.”

Gwen nodded. I’m ready to go when you are. I’m just next door. I think Morgana is waiting on the bloke from her chem class. They're having a thing.“

Arthur looked up at his sister. “A thing?”

Morgana shrugged. “I told him we would give him a lift. He lives just outside of Cardiff.”

Arthur stood up and folded his arms across his chest. “What's the blokes name?”

“Merlin.” Morgana smiled. “I thought you could drop us at Merlin’s mum’s house and we could take his mum’s car to the manor on boxing day.”

“Father is not going to like being alone on the holidays, Morgana.” Arthur glanced at Gwen. “So you should ring him and let him know.”

Morgana opened her mouth to protest but a knock at her door interrupted her. She went to open it.

“Hello Love. Is your brother here?” A lanky dark-haired man walked in and held out his hand to Arthur. I’m Merlin Emrys. you must be Arthur.

“And you must be the bloke shagging my sister.” Arthur shook Merlin’s hand. “Good luck with that. She's a bit of a….”

“Arthur!” Morgana interrupted. “Go with Gwen to get her things and we will meet you at the car.”

“Guinevere?” Arthur offered her his hand.

Gwen took it and let Arthur lead her out of the room. Gwen walked to the door next to Morgana’s and opened it. “I just have the one bag on the bed.”

Arthur nodded. He grabbed it while Gwen grabbed her coat. As they were heading out to the car park, Arthur knocked loudly on Morgana's door.

Five minutes later they were loaded up and on the road. An hour after that, Morgana and Merlin were dropped off.

Gwen's dad was waiting on the porch when they arrived

“Is this him?” Her dad looked Arthur up and down.

Gwen nodded. “Dad this is Arthur. He's my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Arthur shook her dad's hand.

“We shall see about that.” He winked at Gwen. “I’m Tom. Come in.”


End file.
